


Help

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas help each other out when they are feeling poorly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Dean put the mug of chicken soup in the microwave. As he clicked the door closed he heard Castiel making a call to Ruth or Ralph on the great porcelain telephone. He turned on the heater and threw the biggest, fluffiest motel towel over the chair in front of it. Dean pulled a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. A small pathetic whimper sounded from the open bathroom door and there was a small thud. Leaving the water on the bench Dean walked into the bathroom and his eyes fell upon the miserable specimen of the ex-angel. Castiel was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his dark hair was damp with sweat and his skin was pale and clammy. He was hunched over the bowl, sitting on the cold tiled floor.

He dry retched again, he got to his knees and vomited again. Dean rubbed the poor mans’ back. 

"It won't stop." Castiel said weakly.

"I know, but you just have to ride it out. I got some chicken soup, which is mostly just liquid, and we'll get some water in you and try and get you to sleep." Castiel nodded. His skin was grey and he had dark circles under his eyes. He turned and was about to stand when he vomited over Deans sock covered feet. 

"Oh I am sorry Dean, don't be mad." Castiel said hastily. "I'll clean it up, I promise." He added feebly. Dean smiled warmly at the ex-angel.

"Dude, you think you're the first one to puke on me? Sammy has done it more times than I can count. Now, go have a shower and by the time you're out, the soup will be ready and your pillows will be fluffed." Dean said as he pulled off his socks and dropped them in the sink. Castiel looked up at Dean with his soulful blue eyes.

"Why are you so good to me?" Castiel asked weakly. Dean smiled.

"Because I'm awesome." Dean replied turning on the shower. "Now have a shower." 

Deans phone started to ring in the other room. Dean went to answer it and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

"Hey Sammy." Dean said. 

"How is he?" Sam asked. 

"He's not been able to sleep, and if his fever gets up any higher I'm gonna take him to the hospital." Dean said. "You find anything?"

"Yeah, we're looking at a possible werewolf. Another body dropped this morning." Sam replied. "I'll call you back when I find anything more."

"Sure thing." Dean said. 

"Take care of Cas." Sam replied.

"Of course, I got him soup and water, and I'm about to fluff his pillows." Dean said. Sam laughed.

"The Dean Winchester Patented all cure." Sam said.

"I never heard you complain." Dean replied.

"I never saw you use it on anyone but me." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, you're both family." Dean replied. The shower stopped. "Now, keep me posted. I'll join you in a bit to take the sucker down."

"Call me and I'll come get you." Sam said. "See you soon."

Dean hung up the phone turned around to see an exhausted looking Castiel standing in the bathroom doorway in just his boxers, still dripping wet, his face pale and gaunt.

"My other clothes have vomit on it." Castiel said. 

"Okay, we'll get you some clean ones." Dean said, averting his eyes from the ex-angels naked chest. "But first." He picked up the towel from in front of the heater and held it up. Castiel looked puzzled. Dean wrapped the towel around the ex-angels shoulders wrapped it tight, pinning his arms. 

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked. Dean didn't reply, he just pulled the ex-Angel into a tight hug and rubbed his back and shoulders. Castiel hummed out a sigh and relaxed into the hunters arms. After a moment Dean let go and He opened his bag pulled out a clean T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "Put these on and get into bed."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied. The ex-angel lamented the loss of the hunters’ arms around him.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." 

"That's good." When Cas was properly dressed he pulled out the thermometer and stuffed it in the ex-angels mouth. Castiel stared morosely into Deans eyes. Dean pressed a hand to Castiels forehead and the ex-angels eyes closed automatically. Dean removed his hand and ruffled Castiels hair. 

Dean pulled the thermometer out. "Okay, your temperature is going down." Castiels eyes opened and Dean gave him a small smile. Castiel smiled weakly back. Dean patted Cas on the shoulder. "Now it's bedtime."

Castiel climbed into bed and Dean moved the trash can over to the bed.

"If you need to puke again, just aim for the bucket." Dean replied.

"Okay." Castiel replied. Dean handed the ex-angel the cup of soup from the microwave. Castiel took it and sipped it slowly.

"Tell me when you're done, I'm just gonna go clean the bathroom a bit." Dean said. 

"You don't need to...."

"It's fine Cas, just eat up." Dean said. 

Dean picked up one of the towels and wiped up the yellow bile off the floor. He sighed and dropped the towel in the sink with his socks. He felt a pang of pity for Cas. No-one explained what humanity was like, and he was a poor example. Dean heard the TV turn on and he chuckled. 

He washed his hands and peered out of the Bathroom. Castiel was wrapped up in his blankets, the mug clutched in his hands and his eyes glued to the television. Dean couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He had to admit, even when he was diseased he still looked adorable. Not that he would ever say it out loud. 

Almost instantly after he thought this, Castiels face contorted, the mug fell into the bin and Castiel proceeded to complete a technicolor yawn over the mug. Deans smile didn't fade as he grabbed the bottle of water off the bench. Castiel looked up, tears streaked his face and he leaned over the bucket again and dry retched.

"It's okay, it's okay." Dean said. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Castiels back. 

"You should be helping Sam." Castiel said sharply.

"Nope." Dean replied. "Sam is capable to do this on his own."

"And I'm incapable?" Castiel asked.

"Castiel, you are sick. And I'm going to be honest with you, if you get any worse you'll have to go to the hospital. I don't want that to happen." Dean replied, continuing to rub his back. Castiel retched again. "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." He said quietly. 

"And if Sam calls saying he needs your help?"

"Then I'll go and help, but not before making sure you have everything you need, including my number on speed dial." Dean said. Cas looked up at Dean pitifully before placing the bucket back on the ground. Dean handed Cas the bottle of water. "Have to stay hydrated."

Castiel opened the bottle and drank it slowly. Dean ruffled Castiels hair again and stood up. 

Castiel put the half empty bottle of water on the night stand and turned back to the television. Dean sighed and turned it off at the wall.

"Hey." Cas complained.

"Nope, you need sleep." Dean replied turning off the light. 

"What'll you do?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

"Sammy will probably call me soon, or he'll come back with food." Dean replied. 

"So until then, you'll just sit in the dark and watch me sleep."

"And now you understand why I think it's creepy when you do it." Dean laughed. Castiel smirked. "I am very tired too though, so I'll probably nap."

Castiel burped in reply. 

"Is that a good sign?" Castiel asked.

"Yep." Dean replied. He walked over and placed a hand on Castiels forehead. "Okay," Castiel looked up at Dean who smiled down at him.

"I feel better than I did before." Castiel said, then he yawned. 

"Good." Dean said. 

"Can you sit with me for a bit?" Castiel asked. Dean stared confused for a moment, then shrugged.

"Just don't vomit on me." Dean said. He sat down on the bed beside Castiel and picked up a magazine. Cas lay down and Dean tucked the blankets around him. In the fading light Castiel finally fell asleep. Dean put down his magazine and closed his eyes. He had to admit, looking after a fallen angel was hard work. He promised himself he'd rest for a few minutes then follow up with Sam. Just a few minutes, he thought.

He awoke later to the sound of the door opening. Sam crept in slowly with the sound of rustling bags of food. The motel room door closed behind him. Sam turned on the light and glanced at where the two men were sleeping. Dean was on his back and Castiel was snuggled into his side, one arm wrapped protectively over Deans chest, his face pressed into Deans shoulder. Dean had one arm around Castiel, the other was hanging off the bed.

Dean opened his eyes and stretched his arms. Castiel mumbled in protest at the movement.

"Hey Sammy." Dean whispered. "What happened?"

"Werewolf dealt with. I brought Dinner." Sam replied quietly. "How is he?"

"Resting at last." Dean whispered. 

"Good, and I see he made himself comfortable." Sam replied. Dean shrugged.

"Anything to get him to sleep." Dean replied. 

"You look equally comfortable." Sam replied.

"The man is a cuddler." Dean whispered back. "How can I deny him with his eyes all wide and blue and sad." Sam shook his head and laughed softly. "You laugh, but you were the exact same way when we were little. I've been meaning to ask if you've been giving him lessons on the puppy dog look."

"You are a such a dork." Sam replied.

"That I am." Dean replied. Dean sat up slowly. Castiel murmored in his sleep and tightened his grip on Dean.

"Do you want your food?" Sam asked.

"Is the pope Catholic?" Dean said. He was about to stand up and get it when Cas mumbled again. "Can you bring it here?" Dean asked sheepishly. Sam smirked and handed Dean the paper bag.

"Like I said, dork."

"What, he needs sleep." Dean replied. "Now shhh, and go to bed. It's way passed your bed time." Dean ate as quick as he could. He smiled contentedly. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked sharing a bed with the ex angel. It was comfortable, and comforting. Once he was done eating, Sam turned the light out again and closed his eyes. He lay back down and rested a hand on Castiels where it lay against Deans chest. In a few moments he was sleeping again.

 

Dean woke again to the sound of vomiting. Without a second thought he leaped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. Before he could reach it though his feet tangled in the blankets and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Rugburn he thought vaguely as sharp pains ran through his bare knees.  
He untangled his feet and stood up again, carefully this time and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Castiel was hunched over the bowl, his body trembling, he was sobbing. Dean gingerly touched his back.

"Hey, hey hey." Dean said softly.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said softly before dry retching again. Dean grabbed the thermometer and Castiel opened his mouth. His face was pale, dripping with sweat. Dean placed it under his tongue and pressed a hand against the ex angels forehead.

Dean pulled out the thermometer and checked, he gave a loud sigh of relief.

"You're definitely getting better." Dean said. "Food poisoning sucks doesn't it." Cas nodded silently. "And at least you got some rest. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Castiel said. 

"But still pretty crap I'll bet."

"You didn't have to get up." Castiel said. 

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. For my own selfish benefit." Castiel huffed a laugh. "And I know you can take care of yourself, but isn't it better having someone watch over you?" Castiel examined Dean with his big blue eyes.

"Yes." Castiel replied. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Alright, I'll fix the blankets and you can get more sleep when you come out. Are you hungry at all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll pull some nuts or a granola bar from the minibar." Dean replied. Castiel nodded and started to undress forcing Dean to exit the bathroom. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked stretching his massive moose arms. 

"He was sick again, nothing to worry about." Dean replied. "His temperature is down. He slept which is even better." Dean opened the minibar and pulled out a small container of almonds. "Now I'm going to see if he can keep his food down."

"Alright." Sam said rolling over. 

"Dean." Castiel called from the bathroom.

"You decent?" Dean asked.

"Yes." 

Dean opened the door slowly, and Castiel was standing in just sweatpants. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"My stomach hurts." Castiel replied. 

"It's probably just strained muscles." Dean said. "You'll feel that for a couple of days. You're not used to vomiting every 20 minutes." Castiel looked relieved. "Alright, time put your shirt back on, and get back to bed." 

"Okay Dean." Castiel said yawning. Dean couldn't stop grinning, that stupid angel was stealing his heart with his adorableness. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied. "Come on." Castiel pulled his shirt back on and they left the bathroom. Dean passed the ex-angel the tub of almonds and another bottle of water.

Castiel sat on the end of the bed and chewed some of the almonds. Dean sat at the head of the bed and picked up the magazine again. 

When Cas had eaten about a handful, he drank the rest of the water. 

"It's almost Dawn." Castel said. 

"Hmm." Dean replied. 

"Did Sam take care of the job?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied. Castiel lay back down on the bed beside Dean.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said sleepily.

"You're welcome." Dean replied without looking up from the magazine. He paused and looked over at Cas. "Are you feeling better?" Castiel nodded. 

"Stomach hurts still sleepy." Castiel mumbled. Dean climbed off the bed and tucked the Ex-angel in. He ruffled his hair again. "You're not going to stay?" It seemed like Castiels eyes were bigger and sadder than Dean ever thought possible. Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"Did you want me to?" Dean asked.

"Just share a bed, some of us are trying to sleep." Sam said from his bed. Deans face turned red.

"Fine." Dean said exasperatedly. He lay down and Castiel immediately enveloped him in blankets. Dean closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Castiel was out almost immediately.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sam woke up first. He stretched and climbed out of bed to have a shower. 

He took a glance at the bed beside his. Dean was on his side with Cas pressed against him. Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around Castiels waist. He had his face buried in the ex-angels neck. Castiel had a contented smile on his face, all traces of illness gone. 

After his shower, they were still fast asleep. He knew breakfast was in order. 

He vanished off to the nearest diner to pick something up. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel woke next, he woke up feeling great. Hungry, but great. Part of it had to do with Deans arms around him, he felt safe and content. He didn't want to get up, but the pressure of his bladder was winning. He wriggled slightly, trying to ease the pressure.

"Hey buddy, none of that." Dean said. Castiels cheeks turned red.

"My apologies." Castiel said. He wriggled again and accidentally pressed his bottom back against Dean. 

"If you need to go to the bathroom, just get up and go." Dean said. 

"I don't want to move." Castiel hummed. Dean rolled his eyes. He unwrapped his arms and sat up. Castiel took the hint and got up to relieve himself. Dean smirked and stretched. Sam opened the motel room door carrying breakfast.

"Hows he feeling?" Sam asked. 

"He's better." Dean replied. The toilet flushed as if to confirm it.

"Breakfast?" Castiel asked. Sam grinned. "Good I am very hungry."  
They dug into breakfast, Castiel eating with relish.

"This is amazing." He said. Dean grinned at the fallen angel.

"Dude it's just pancakes." Sam said.

"No, this is a treasure." Castiel said. 

Sam looked at Dean who was now looking at his own food with cheeks slightly red. 

"So are we checking out today?" Sam asked. Dean looked up again.

"Yeah, I mean, werewolf gone right?" Dean replied. Sam nodded. "Then let's hit the road."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

They arrived at the Bunker late in the evening each going to their respective rooms to unpack. Dean went to the kitchen shortly after and saw Sam and Cas sitting at the table having a quiet chat.

He poured himself a glass of water and drank it down.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Dean said.

"Good Night Dean." Castiel said. Dean smiled. 

"Night Cas." He replied.

"Sam, what do you think I should do?" Castiel asked.

"Talk to him." Sam replied. 

"Can you talk to him first?" Cas asked.

"No. I've tried. He won't even get near the subject."

Castiel sighed. 

"You could always just make a move." Sam said. 

"How?" Castiel asked. "And when?"

"Look, Cas, you have to be willing to take the risk." Sam said. "My brother can be a jerk, but if you think he's worth it, then take it." Cas looked at his hands and sighed heavily.

"It is a door I wish to open, but once opened it will not close." Castiel said. "I know how I feel. I wish I knew how he felt." Sam sighed.

"You know how he feels." Sam replied.

"Do I?" Castiel replied dejectedly.

"You do, but he is so repressed he barely knows what to do about it." Sam replied. "You could be happy, and I am confident you could make him happy."

"Should I talk to him now?" Castiel asked.

"If you want to." Sam said.

"I should..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel walked to Deans room and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Castiel pushed open the door and saw that Dean was fast asleep, in his clothes on the covers and the light was still on. Castiel knew not to wake him, so he pulled a spare blanket out from the cupboard and threw it over Deans sleeping form. 

Castiel turned off the light as he left. He went back to where Sam was sitting.

"How did it go?" Sam asked.

"He was asleep." Castiel replied. "I didn't want to wake him."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean woke up late, he was wrapped in a spare blanket, and still dressed in his jeans.

He climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Sam and Cas were having a quiet lunch of sandwiches.

"Morning." Dean said.

"Afternoon." Sam replied. "I found us a hunt in wyoming." 

"What is it?" Dean asked. 

"Vamp nest." Sam replied showing him the website. 

"Okay, when do we go?" Dean asked.

"Soon. We just have to wait for Charlie." Sam replied.

"What? Why?" Dean asked. 

"She's coming here to upgrade our computer systems while we're gone." Sam said. "Move the Men of Letters into the 21st Century. She's also going to catalogue everything."

"And what is she charging?" Dean asked. 

"Enough." Sam asked. "Mostly free access to this information."

"And she's going to this by herself?"

"I'll be helping her." Castiel said nonchalantly. 

"You're not coming on the hunt?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. Sam smiled into his coffee.

"I think I can be of assistance to Charlie." He replied. 

"Oh." Dean said. "That's cool when is Charlie getting here?"

"She'll be here in about three hours." Sam said. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Charlie knocked on the great steel door. Sam opened and pulled her into a hug. She smiled.

"Good to see you Sam." She said. 

"Thanks for coming. I knew this would be something you'd be interested in." He said. 

"A whole week with an Ex-Angel, I wouldn't pass it up." Charlie said. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Sam said.

They walked into the library where Dean was sitting with a beer and a magazine. He looked up and waved.

"Hey Charlie." He said. 

"Hey Dean, where's Castiel?" She asked. 

"He's in his room, he'll be out in a minute. He's determined to make a good impression." Dean said. "Little dork." He muttered under his breath.

"Dean, you ready to go?" Sam asked. Dean lifted his bag off the floor.

Castiel came out of his room, he had changed into a pale blue collared shirt and a stripy woolen sweater they'd found at Good Will. He was also in one of Deans old pairs of jeans.

"Here he comes." Dean said without looking up from his magazine. Castiel walked up the stairs to the library.

"Hello." He said brightly. Charlie beamed. Dean looked up and he felt his stomach flip. The clothes really brought out his eyes. 

"Hello Castiel." Charlie said. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Yes, I have heard many good things about you." Castiel said. 

"Come on Dean, we got some Vamps to hunt." Sam said. Dean stood up and heaved his bag over his shoulder. 

"Don't let Charlie get you distracted, or let her convince you to watch all the Lord of the Rings movies without me." Dean said looking at Castiel. Castiel huffed a laugh. Dean smiled and winked before he and Sam left Charlie and Cas standing alone in the library with a few swift goodbyes.

Castiel looked at Charlie.

"So how do we begin?" He asked. She grinned at him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Okay," Castiel said heaving another box onto the table. "This is the last box in that particular storage room."

"Good. After this box we'll take a break." Charlie said. Castiel opened the box.

"Looks like more artifacts." Castiel said. He pulled out a large Jar. "It looks like a jar containing the skeletons of three pixies." He explained. He placed the jar on the table. Charlie then labeled it and entered the information into the catalogue. 

"Next Item?" Charlie asked.

"One small box, containing a human finger that has a ring on it. The ring has three fire opals and is apparently white gold." Castiel said. He snapped the box closed. 

"One human finger with ring." Charlie said as she typed. Castiel pulled out another box. He opened it.

"Box contains, one human hand, minus one finger." He said. Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Charlie asked. Castiel showed her the contents. "Wow, one hand minus one finger."

They continued going through the remaining items, ensuring they were labeled, numbered and put back into the storage room where they were found.

"So that is Storeroom three completed." Charlie said stretching.

"Yes, there are four more storage rooms to go." Castiel said. Charlie laughed. Castiel sat down at the table across from her.

"Break time?" She asked. 

"Yes, definitely." He said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh please." She said. Castiel smiled and stood up again and walked to the kitchen. He had made sure there was iced tea and lemonade. He came out with two drinks and set one in front of Charlie. She smiled at him.

"So Castiel," Charlie said after taking a sip. "Wow this is good lemonade." 

"Thank you." Castiel said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." 

"What do you do for a living? Are you a hunter?" Castiel asked. Charlie smiled.

"I work in IT, sometimes, with computers, I tried hunting, but it was a little intense." She replied. Castiel listened intently as Charlie went into details about how she helped Sam and Dean with Dick Roman.

Castiel explained his part in taking down Dick, and how he and Dean ended up in Purgatory for a year.

"So he spent an entire year looking for you, even though he had someone who could get him out?" Charlie asked. Castiel nodded.

"He insisted he rescue me, but I had to do my penance for what I did." Castiel said. 

"It must have torn him up to leave you." Charlie said. 

"It tore me up to let him go." Castiel said, his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Anyway, we should think about getting something to eat." Castiel said. "Dean made sure there was plenty of food for us."

"He really worries about you doesn't he." Charlie said.

"Sometimes needlessly, but I do appreciate what he and Sam do for me." Castiel said. "Sometimes I wish I could be of more help."

"Dude, you're helping me catalogue the entire bunker." Charlie said. Castiel smiled a little smugly. "And I'm sure he doesn't keep you around, and worry about you because he thinks you're useful."

Castiel averted his gaze for a moment, his cheeks turning pink again. 

"Look, I'll make us a frozen pizza, and you move this box back to the storage room." Charlie said.

The rest of the week went much the same. For the first night, Castiel had texted Dean a goodnight, just ensure that Dean knew everything was under control. He texted back, and every night Cas would message a good night, until the Day before they were due to come back.

Castiel waited in anticipation for Deans goodnight message, he missed him, even though he had only been gone a week. 

When the reply never came he tried calling, but it went straight to voice mail. He tried calling Sam but there was no answer.

He woke Charlie.

"Something has happened, I'm sure." Castiel said.

"They've been hunting their whole lives, I'm sure they are fine." Charlie said with a yawn.

"I don't know how you can be so calm." Castiel said. 

"Because I trust them." Charlie said. "They will be fine, Deans phone probably broke, or they can't get reception. Get some sleep, and it will all be better in the morning." 

Castiel sighed. 

"You're right." He said. "I'm overreacting." Charlie smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's fine, you're just worried." 

"I don't like this feeling." Castiel said. Charlie smiled warmly.

"No-one likes it." She said. "Go back to bed and we'll see them tomorrow."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day, after a fitful sleep Castiel got up and continued to help Charlie catalogue the last few boxes. He kept glancing in the direction of the door, and at his phone which was sitting within arm’s reach. 

Charlie had tried everything to get him to relax, but as each hour passed the more afraid he became. It got dark and still no word, Castiel was beside himself with worry. Charlie tried to distract him, she offered to put on some movies, and it worked for a while, but the later it got, the more desperate for word he became.

"If I was an Angel, this wouldn't be a problem." Castiel said as it drew closer to midnight. "I would just know, or hear their prayers."

Charlie didn't know what to say to that. She too was getting worried now, they promised a week and Sam had contacted her every day to ensure there had been no trouble, but both her and Castiel had heard nothing.

"Okay, let's just stay up all night, we'll keep our phones handy, and we'll probably fall asleep waiting." Charlie said, "Maybe we got the date wrong."

"Maybe." Castiel said unconvinced.

"Look, I'll make some popcorn, we'll put on some crappy movies, and wait to hear from them." Charlie said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Castiel said. They sat on Sams bed where the television was and had their phones within arms reach. Charlie hooked up her laptop and they watched a host of made for tv movies. By 4am there was still no word, and Charlie had dozed off against Castiels shoulder. He on the other hand, could not sleep. He stared at the screen blankly, not really taking anything in.

Dean was a day late and hadn't called or messaged as to why. Neither had Sam. He hated to think what had happened to them. His mind couldn't stop cycling through all the horrible possibilities. They could have been killed, arrested, or kidnapped. They could have been turned into Vampires, or Werewolves. 

As his worries escalated, he found himself wanting to take one of the other cars and going out and searching for them. He knew it would be futile, and in his absence they may come back. 

He tried to calm himself down. He thought of all the possible ways they could have lost their phones, and he reasoned that they were seasoned hunters, and that there was nothing to worry about. They didn't need to check in every five minutes. He managed to calm himself down enough to fall asleep.

When morning came he expected to hear the sound of cooking, and the smell of bacon, but the Bunker was silent. Charlie was still beside him on Sams bed. When he shifted she jolted awake. 

"Oh I must have fallen asleep!" Charlie said groggily rubbing her eyes.

"I did too." He replied.

"Any word?"

"Nothing." Castiel said. The word hurt to say, but he said it calmly. 

"I was supposed to be back at work today." Charlie said. "I won't leave though, I'll call in sick and stay until they come back."

"Thanks." Castiel replied. 

"Maybe we should go out and look for them." Charlie suggested.

"I thought about it, but we wouldn't know where to look, and what would we do if they came back and we weren't here?"

"I know. To distract us from the issue, lets catalogue the library." Charlie said. 

Castiel nodded and without another word they began to note all the book titles into Charlies database.

It wasn't until late afternoon when they were halfway through that Castiels phone began to ring. 

His eyes met Charlies and he dove for it. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" He said as he answered it.

"Hi! My name is Collette, and I'm here to talk to you about your long distance service." Castiel sighed, disappointed, he hung up. 

"This is ridiculous." Castiel said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

It wasn't until the following day, around midafternoon that they heard anything.

Castiel stared at his froot-loops that morning. His stomach was in knots, and Charlie was staring at him blankly.

"Has Dean or Sam taken you shopping?" She asked, her eyes falling on Deans tattered AC/DC shirt. 

"Shopping for what?" Castiel asked. 

"Clothes." Charlie replied.  
Castiels eyes fell upon the shirt and he folded his arms across the logo. 

Charlie smiled. "Come on, it'll take your mind of things." 

They took Charlies car and went to the nearest mall to the bunker. She had made the ex-angel change out of the ratty band t-shirt and into something more suitable.

They stopped at one of the nicer clothing stores.

"So the colour blue works best for you, brings out your eyes, pick anything you like though, my treat." Charlie said. 

Castiel nodded.

"You are very kind." He replied. 

"Now, go, search." Charlie sat down in one of the arm chairs in the store, while the ex-angel meandered around the racks looking for something that caught his eye.

After about 5 minutes, he showed Charlie the pile.

"Go try them on and show me." Charlie replied.

Castiel smiled and nodded and vanished into the changing room.

When he came out he was in a blue collared shirt and a black waistcoat, and black slacks.

He held out his arms. Charlie nodded.

"Very nice." She replied. Castiel smiled brightly. He walked back in, and came out in black jeans and a black sabbath t-shirt.

"Well?"

"Dean would approve." Charlie said. "Nice choice in shirt." 

"I recognized the name from Deans cassettes." He replied sheepishly. Charlie smiled.

"Okay, find a leather jacket, to complete the look." Charlie replied. 

They quickly found a jacket that suited him, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. To go with it, they bought a few pairs of jeans and shirts, another sweater and several pairs of socks and shoes. 

"How about a haircut?" She asked. "You're starting to look like Sam." 

"Alright." Castiel said. She took him to a stylist, who found Castiels longish locks to be incredibly soft. 

"He is like a puppy." The stylist said, as she ran her fingers through it. "A little shaggy dog." 

"Give him a shave also." Charlie said. 

After about half an hour of grooming, Castiel barely recognized himself, and he wondered if Sam or Dean would.

 

As they were paying for the cut and shave, Sam sent Cas a single text message from an unknown number.

It read simply - On Way Home. Will Explain. Sam.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief and showed Charlie the text.

"So they're okay." Charlie said. 

"I assume so. He'll explain when they get back." Castiel said. "He didn't say how long they were going to be."

"At least they are alive." Charlie said. "Two days late and probably hurt."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

A few hours later, around dusk, there was a heavy knock on the bunker door. Castiel leaped to his feet and rushed to the door. He had changed into the black jeans the Sabbath shirt.

When he opened it, Sam was standing there looking like he had been through hell and back. Castiel pulled him into a hug. Sam patted him on the back.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked. 

"He's still in the Car." Sam replied. 

"Is he okay?" Castiel asked. Sam sighed heavily.

"No, well, he'll be fine, but he's pretty bashed up." Sam said. "Two broken legs, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, four cracked ribs, a black eye, and about 200 stitches. I'm gonna need your help getting him to his bed."

"He's conscious?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, but he's so high on morphine he's kind of incoherent." Sam said. Castiel walked with Dean to the car that is definitely not an Impala, where Dean was sitting in the backseat, looking like he'd been sent through a wood chipper.

Sam opened the door. 

"Heya Sammy." Dean said brightly. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated so much there was little green to be seen.

"Hey Dean. We're going to take you to your bed now okay." Sam said gently.

"We?" Dean asked. 

"Come on, Dean, don't ask silly questions." 

"I think we may need a wheelchair or a stretcher or something." Castiel said. He was holding back from pulling Dean into a tight hug and kissing his face until all the pain went away.

"You may be right." Sam said eyeing Deans casts and bandages. 

"Charlie and I know where they are." Castiel said before running back inside.

He returned shortly with Charlie in Tow carrying an army surplus stretcher. They lay it down beside the car and carefully helped Dean out of the backseat and onto the stretcher.

When he caught sight of Cas his eyes brightened.

"Wow, look at you." He said, his eyes slowly raking up Castiels body.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied. 

"Okay, get ready to lift him." Sam said. Castiel grabbed the end by Deans head, and Sam grabbed the end by his feet.

They carried him carefully into the bunker. The drugged up hunter remained silent, his eyes wide and fixed on Castiel. He raised his broken arm and gently touched Castiels arm. Castiel tried to focus on where he was going. 

When they reached the level ground in the bunker, having successfully navigated all the stairs, Castiel risked a look down at the injured Dean. Dean was staring up at him, his eyes still wide and happily drugged up.

"Hello." Dean said softly, still touching the ex-angels arm and tugging gently on the sleeve.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied. He looked up again and they got the stretcher into Deans room. Charlie rolled back the blankets on the bed and they pushed Dean gently onto it. Now that he was in better lighting they could see the extent of the damage. 

"What happened to him?" Charlie asked. 

"We killed the vamps," Sam said. "We were on our way home, then whammo. Some asshole in a hummer limo, humlimo? Humo.. anyway this asshole ran a red light and slammed right into the drivers side. The asshole tries to drive away, but the cops come, and let me tell you it's not easy to explain the contents of our trunk. So they rush Me and Dean to the hospital, and handcuff me because Dean doesn't look like he's going anywhere. They take out phones and ID's. Hummer guy gets off with a warning because we're both alive and look guilty of something by the fake ids. They manage to fix up Dean, but the cops are asking too many questions, and we have to make a break for it. I picked the locks on my handcuffs and when they dragged his sorry ass out of surgery I bundled him up as best I could, hence the backless hospital gown, and got us out of there. Not before stealing as much morphine I could find."

By the end of the story, Dean had passed out, and Sam too was about ready for bed. They left Deans room and Sam went to his room to sleep. 

Charlie and Cas sat in the library.

"I'm glad they're alive." Charlie said.

"We were right to worry though." Castiel replied. "But they're home now. That's the main thing." 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Morning came, and Castiel woke to the sounds to groaning from the room beside his. He leaped from his bed and rushed to Deans room.

He looked up at Cas.

"Why does everything hurt?" 

Sam came in with the morphine and a glass of water. 

"Drink up." Sam said. Dean took them eagerly. He finished the water and handed the cup back to Sam. Dean smiled at Cas.

"You look worried," Dean said. "You should have seen the other guy." Dean changed his tone. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just need some time to heal." Dean closed his eyes. "Just gonna sleep again."

Castiel smiled and followed Sam out of the room and to the kitchen. Charlie had left early that morning.

"How long do you think he will be incapacitated?" Castiel asked. Sam smirked.

"For a few weeks. He's gonna start complaining soon, he's gonna get bored, and whiney." Sam said. "He's going to get angry and frustrated and he's going to start taking it out on us. Don't take any of it to heart, he's just being a dick."

Castiel smiled. "I understand."

"If he says anything that upsets you, the best thing to do is walk away, he's stuck in bed and sooner or later he'll be desperate for company, and he'll apologise. I know this because this isn't the first time he's been injured." 

"We will need Pie." Castiel said. Sam huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, and lots of it." Sam replied. There was a short silence. "You know he kept asking for you, ever since he got out of surgery, he just expected you to be there." Castiel frowned.

"I should have gone with you." He replied. Sam shrugged.

"You would have been in the same accident, and it worked out, and Charlie showed me how much work you guys did while we’re on the hunt." Sam replied. 

"We did manage to catalogue everything. Including half the library." Castiel replied.

"SAAAMMMMEEHHHHHH!" Came a voice from the depths of the bunker. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"And so it begins." Sam said. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm bored." Dean said. 

"I'll move Sams tv in here." Castiel said.

"You'll watch something with me?" Dean asked. 

"Of course." Castiel smiled. He managed to get the TV from Sams room, and the DVD player. He even managed to hook it up with some verbal instructions from Dean. 

When Cas turned it on, it started perfectly. He put his hands on his hips and stared at his work he grinned at Dean who grinned back.

"Put on Lord of the Rings, we'll watch the whole set." Dean said happily. 

"Alright." Castiel said, inserting the disk. He quickly turned off the light and sat down on the end of the bed and pressed play on the remote. 

"Sit back up here so I'm not trying to see through your head." Dean said. Castiel obliged and they side by side.

When the first disk finished, Cas stood up and changed it, and looked Back at Dean, whose brow ws furrowed in concentration. 

"Are you okay? Do you need more pain killers?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, no, I'm fine." He said. Cas nodded and sat back down and pressed play.

By the end of the second half of the first movie, Dean had fallen asleep. Castiel felt it would be imprudent to continue without him, so he turned off the tv and left Dean alone to sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean woke later, stiff and sweaty and achy all over. The painkillers were wearing off, and he just wanted to move. He grunted and tried to sit up which caused his muscles to spasm. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He tried to sit up again. 

"Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked opening the door. Dean sighed exasperatedly.

"If I was okay, I wouldn't be stuck in this fucking bed." Dean shouted. Castiel flinched but was not deterred.

"Okay. I brought painkillers." Castiel said gently. Dean swallowed the medication and closed his eyes.

"Is Sammy around?" Dean asked sharply. 

"Why?"

"I was hoping to wash, but of course, I can't get myself to the shower, or a bath with these casts on." Dean replied indignantly.

"He has gone out for supplies." Castiel said.

"Of course he did, the minute I need him, he's off doing fuck knows what." Dean cursed gesturing with his casted hand. He knocked over his empty water glass which shattered on the floor. 

Castiel kneeled down to pick up the shards. 

"If you are that uncomfortable Dean, I can help if you like." Castiel suggested, straightening up. Deans cheeks flushed.

"No, I'll wait for Sam." Dean replied firmly. 

"If you are bothered by modesty, Dean, remember I put your body back together when I pulled you out of hell, you don't have anything that I haven't seen." Deans ears turned red.

"I said no, Castiel." Dean shouted knocking the pill bottles to the floor. The use of his full name made him feel a little odd, but he disregarded the feeling and bent down to pick up the scattered pill bottles as well as the shattered glass. "Oh just leave it! Get out!" Dean shouted. Castiel stood up and puffed out his shoulders.

"Fine." Castiel said walking out and closing the door behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel sat in the Library, waiting for Dean to calm down and realise his mistake. It took about half an hour for him to hear his name being called from Deans room. 

The ex-angel waited a further 10 minutes before standing up and making his way back to Deans room. When he opened the door, he heard Dean give an audible sigh of relief, and his expression was one of shame and remorse.

"I'm sorry Cas." He said quickly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're just doing your best, and I'm a douchebag." Castiel had to work very hard to keep from smiling.

"I understand Dean." Castiel said blankly. He bent down and cleaned up the rest of the pill bottles and broken glass. "You are frustrated and in pain, and it is difficult for a man of action to be incapacitated as you are." Dean nodded, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. He watched in silence as Cas dropped the broken shards of glass into the trash and stacked the pill bottles back on the dresser.

"It's no excuse." Dean said. "You deserve better." Castiel clasped Deans shoulder.

"It is fine Dean." Castiel replied. Dean looked sheepishly at the ex-angel.

"Look," Dean started. "If you don't mind..." Dean paused trying to find the right words.

"You would like my assistance in washing?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded again. "Alright." Castiel said. 

He went to their medicine cabinet and found antiseptic cream for the cuts and fresh bandages. He filled a bucket full of warm water and grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth. He also grabbed a bedpan, because obviously it had been a while since Dean had been to the bathroom. 

Castiel put everything on the floor of Deans room. He figured he would let Dean relieve himself first and he held up the bedpan. 

"No." Dean said. 

"You can't hold on forever, I know I tried." Castiel said.

"That's more than I needed to know." Dean said. Castiel tried to hand Dean the bedpan and realised he was going to assist in this process as well.

"Lift your bottom." Castiel said flatly. Averting his eyes from the ex-angels face, he lifted himself off the bed as best he could and Castiel slid the bedpan under him and handed him a roll of toilet paper. "I shall leave the room for the moment. Call out when you are done." Castiel left the room and waited patiently for Dean to call out. 

When he did, he removed the bedpan and disposed of the contents in the bathroom. When Castiel returned Deans face was slightly pink from embarrassment. 

"Okay, now for the difficult part." Castiel said. "Tell me if I am hurting you." Dean nodded. Castiel gently removed the backless hospital gown and most of the bandages. It was then he saw the extent of the damage. There were lacerations and dark bruises and Castiels eyes went wide. "Oh Dean." He said sympathetically.

Castiel picked up the soap and swirled it around the bucket of water. He dipped the washcloth in the water and squeezed it. He started with Deans face, gently wiping away the sweat and dirt, he could see Dean visibly relax as his eyes closed. Castiel allowed himself to smile.

He ran the washcloth over Deans neck, and his shoulders, gently massaging the tension from his muscles. Dean bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. The ex angel was so gentle. 

He dipped the cloth in the water again. Cas wiped the filth from Deans arms, and moved into his stomach, and the wounds on his side. Dean flinched slightly.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"Tickles." Dean replied. Castiel smirked and continued. He moved to Deans feet and legs, or the thighs that weren't covered in a cast. He paused, and wondered how to go about Deans genitals. Clearly he would have to wash there also. 

"Dean."

"Hmm." Dean hummed. 

"I am going to wash your Genitals now, I felt I should inform you before proceeding." Deans eyes shot open and the colour rose in his cheeks again. 

"Uhh, th-thank you for the warning." Dean replied. 

"I will be gentle." Castiel added needlessly. He dipped the washcloth in the water and Dean closed his eyes tightly. Trying to imagine that it isn't his best friends hands touching him.

"It's okay." Dean said. Castiel wiped as gently as he could, over Deans testicles and over his penis. Deans eyes clenched closed and he bit his lip, thinking about anything that would prevent arousal. Baseball, Bobby singers pedicures, Satan, Naked Crowley, Wendigos. Castiel was careful, and moved quickly to prevent any further awkwardness. 

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "I need to roll you on your stomach." Dean nodded. "I'll just bandage your wounds first." Dean nodded again. 

Once his stomach wounds were bandaged he helped Dean onto his stomach. He dipped the cloth in the water again and began to wipe the filth off Deans back. 

"We'll have to change the sheets as well, I think." Castiel said. Dean hummed in acknowledgement. "We have to keep you as clean as possible to prevent infection." 

Castiel began to massage Deans back and shoulders. 

"You shouldn't have to do this." Dean said.

"I don't mind. You looked after me when I was ill. I am returning the favour." Castiel replied. Dean closed his eyes and was close to falling asleep. "I'm going to wash your bottom now." Deans face went red and he pushed his face into the pillow. Castiel washed gently and carefully the contours of Deans bottom. Castiel silently admitted to himself that he thought it was a nice bottom. 

"A-are you finished?" Dean asked. 

"I believe so." Castiel said. "I'm just surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Sam was mistaken." Castiel said. 

"Really? About what?" Dean asked.

"Your ass looks nothing like your face." Castiel said flatly. Dean laughed loudly, which made a warmth pool in the ex-angels stomach. The laugh turned into a cough and a small groan of pain.

"I'm sorry Dean, are you alright?"

"You're getting better." Dean conceded. Castiel beamed. He helped Dean back onto his back. "And I'll admit, I do feel much better." Dean said. Castiel smiled. 

"I'm glad, now, we will change the sheets on your bed." He pulled a chair from the library beside Deans bed.

"I'm feeling a little exposed Cas." Dean said. Castiel nodded and pulled a pair of boxers from the dresser and pulled them over Deans legs slowly, forcing them in places over his casts, and over his butt.

"Okay, now grab my forearms, and we'll get you into the chair." Castiel said. Dean nodded and Castiel placed his hands on Deans waist, dragging him slowly off the bed and onto the chair. Dean winced in pain and gripped tighter, his feet hitting the floor sharply.

Castiel lifted and placed him on the chair. Dean relaxed but wouldn't let go right way, his breathing ragged and his eyes still closed. 

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked gently. Dean nodded. 

"Just hurts." Dean said. Dean opened his eyes and stared directly into Castiels blue eyes. Castiel stared back. Dean could count the ex-angels eye lashes and every shade of blue in his Irises. His heart skipped a couple of beats and he glanced at Castiels lips for a moment.

Castiel was about to close the gap between them, but he remembered himself and removed his hands from Deans sides. Dean let go, knowing it wasn't the time, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 

"I'm going to change the sheets now. Sit still it won't take long." Castiel said stiffly. 

"Alright." Dean said. Castiel nodded and pulled the bedding off the bed. He bundled it into the washing machine and returned with clean linen. Dean watched him from his chair and couldn't help but smile as he awkwardly struggled with the fitted sheet and ended up flat on his stomach on the bed making sure the corners were all tucked in. He then looked at Dean. He put the pillows in their place and walked back to him.

"I'm going to make the bed over you to prevent you from having to sit in the chair for too long." Castiel said. Dean nodded. "You ready?"

"Yes." Dean said. Castiel leaned in close and grabbed his waist again. Dean clutched onto Castiel, this time wrapping his injured arms around the ex-angels neck. He held tight and lifted. Dean tangled his hands into Castiels shirt. He could feel the ex-angels breath on his neck. The thought of Castiels lips connecting sent his heart fluttering. Cas lifted as best he could and transferred Dean from the Chair back onto the bed. 

Dean let go and smiled up at Cas. Castiel picked up the sheet and threw it over Dean, tucking in the sides. Next came the blankets and soon, Dean was wrapped up warmly in his blankets, with a goofy grin upon his face.

"Okay. I'll get you something to eat, once you've had a nap." Castiel said. Dean closed his eyes, feeling clean and refreshed. He felt a hand ruffle his hair and he leant into the touch. Then he was alone in the room and it was dark, and he was very, very tired.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sam came home to Castiel staring at the stove pensively. 

"Wanting to cook?" Sam asked. 

"I was curious how. I promised Dean Lunch after a nap." Castiel said.

"How is Dean?"

"He's clean, the sheets are changed and he was able to relieve himself." Castiel said with a little pride.

"And he didn't try to bite you?" Sam asked, then he paused. "You gave Dean a sponge bath?"

"Yes. He was grumpy, and asked for you, but I wasn't sure how long you would be." Castiel replied. 

"Wow." Sam said. "Even his... intimate bits?" 

"Of course, I put him back together after he was in hell, I know every inch of him." Castiel replied. 

"Alright, then let’s get him fed." Sam said. 

They made a thick chicken soup, and Castiel insisted he bring it to Dean. Sam obliged.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean awoke to Castiel gently shaking him.

"Dean, I have something for you to eat." Castiel said.

"You're not going to spoon feed me are you?" Dean asked. Castiel laughed and shook his head.

"No, we found a table that rolls." Castiel said pushing the roller table across the bed Dean shifted himself as best he could into a sitting position. Castiel placed the bowl of soup in front of Dean and handed him a spoon. "Eat it while it's hot." Castiel said.

"And Sammy helped you make this?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. 

"I shall return for the bowl shortly." Castiel said. 

"No, wait, stay." Dean said. Castiel tilted his head.

"If you wish." Castiel said. Dean smiled and began to eat. Castiel watched intently as Dean ate every bite. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean insisted they watch the next two Lord of the Rings movies that afternoon. Castiel sat close and Dean, who had been given another dose of morphine, leaned on the ex-angel for warmth.

Every so often he would look up at the ex-angels face for his expressions during certain scenes. He smiled every time Castiel tensed up during the exciting scenes, especially in helms deep. 

When the credits finally rolled up Dean frowned. Then he asked hopefully "Ready for the next one?"

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "We'll save that for tomorrow." He replied. Dean looked crestfallen.

"Alright, but do you at least want to talk for a while?" Dean asked. 

"You want me to stay?" Castiel asked.

"Of course!" Dean said sounding surprised, then he added, "At least stay until I fall asleep." Castiel smiled.

"Of course, Dean."

They sat and talked for a while, discussing the film, and slowly the exhausted Dean fell asleep. Castiel smiled as Dean relaxed against the pile of pillows behind him. Castiel stood up carefully, trying not to wake him. He then leaned down and kissed Deans temple, and ruffled his hair.

When Castiel left the room, Sam was waiting for him.

"I don't know how to tell him." Sam said. 

"Tell him what?" Castiel asked.

"That I can't get the Impala back." Sam said. "It's impounded in Kansas City, the feds are about to pick it up. The thing is totaled, so I can't just jump the fence and drive it out."

Castiel thought for a moment. 

"He will be devastated." Castiel said. 

"I know. I think I'll wait until he is better before I tell him. He'll handle it better." Sam replied. Castiel nodded, but wasn’t really listening. 

"That may not be wise." Castiel said. "I am going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning." Sam nodded.

When Castiel got to his room, he called Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." He said when she answered.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

Castiel explained the situation with the car. She understood, and told him she would help. 

Castiel knew that he would not be recognized if he went to get the car, but it would need to be delayed so he could get it back through the appropriate channels. He began plotting with Charlie on how they would get it and how they would fix it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel decided he would watch the Return of the King with Dean before he left with Charlie. 

With Breakfast, the Bath equipment and a Bedpan for Dean, he entered Deans room. He looked upset.

"Sammy just told me he can't get the car back." Dean said. "Baby is lost." He tried not to cry, but the tears were pressing against his eyes. 

"I am sorry." Castiel said. "It must be a nightmare." Dean nodded. "I brought you breakfast, and..."

"Thanks." Dean said with a weak smile. "I don't know how I'd get through this without you." 

Castiel smiled and positioned the Bedpan. 

"I'll give you a moment." Castiel said. Dean nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Castiel sat down to watch the movie, Dean pressed himself close. Castiel smiled, he would miss this. But it was important for him to get the car back. Sam would take care of him. 

When The Rohirrim arrived at the battle of the Pelenor fields, and Theoden made his speech, Castiel felt Deans good hand slide beside his. Carefully he glanced at the hunter, and he could see Dean was sweating, and looked nervous as hell.

Castiel wondered if Dean was plucking up the courage to hold his hand. Castiel felt his fondness for the hunter grow. He hoped that was the case. The movie continued and Castiel began to grow the courage to make the first move.

It was at the point where Sam and Frodo are crossing Mordor, and Sam declares he cannot carry the ring, but he can carry Frodo that Castiel feels Deans fingers slip between his own and hold tight. Castiel smiled and gently squeezed Deans hand. Dean tried to wriggle himself closer.

Soon the film would be over and when the credits rolled, Castiel would have to tell Dean that he was going to be gone for a for a while. For the moment, he enjoyed the feeling of Dean being so close. 

The final music began to play, and Dean yawned.

"Dean." Castiel started.

"Yeah Cas." Dean said gently.

"Charlie has asked me to help her with a job." Castiel said. 

"And you'll be leaving." Dean said.

"Not for long." Castiel replied. "And I'll call you every night." Dean nodded.

"I couldn't expect you to sit around and watch movies with me all day every day until I heal." Dean said forcing a smile onto his face.

"Dean," Castiel said "You have no idea how much I would rather sit here and watch movies with you." Dean smiled and they looked at each other.

"I know." He replied. Castiel squinted and reached a hand up to Deans cheek, his thumb gently sliding over the faded bruise around Deans eye.

"Your black eye is almost gone." Castiel said, then he sighed wistfully. "I wish I could heal you."

"I don't mind. If you could, there would be no reason for you to hang around and keep me occupied." Dean said. Castiel lowered his hand.

"I don't need a reason." He replied. "I enjoy the time I spend with you." Dean smiled back. Castiel wished he had the courage to do more than hold his hand.

"So when will you go?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled.

"As soon as you fall asleep." Castiel replied. 

"And if I don't?" Dean asked. Castiel huffed a laugh.

"You'll be fine." Castiel replied. 

"And you'll stay until I fall asleep?" Dean asked. 

"If you wish me to." Castiel replied. Dean didn't say anything further, he just patted Castiels hand and closed his eyes, moving as close as he could. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Castiel sat shotgun in Charlies car. 

"Are you sure we can do this?" Castiel asked. Charlie grinned.

"Hell yes. Failure is not an option." She replied. "The plan is solid. And think about how happy Dean will be when we roll up in his baby."

"I shouldn't leave him when he's still unable to leave his room." Castiel said.

"Sam will look after him." Charlie replied

"You're right. He still has Sam to watch over him." Castiel replied. "And I will call him every night." He added.

Charlie shook her head. "Both of you are ridiculous."

"I don't know what you mean." Castiel said. Charlie smiled.

"Never mind, lets just get Dean his baby back." 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Three days later Sam walked into Deans room with his lunch. He was staring at the tv blankly, his eyes glazed over.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "I brought you some lunch." 

"Okay." Dean said. He turned to Sam and reached out for the plate with one hand.

Sam handed it over. "You sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Dean said. He started to eat, but there was a certain lifelessness about him. He seemed empty. Sam knew exactly what was missing.

"You miss him." Sam said. Dean ate his sandwich slowly. "Come on Dean,"

"So what? He's probably not coming back." Dean snapped. "Why would he?" Sam grinned and rolled his eyes.

"He texts you almost every hour, and calls you before you go to bed at night. He sends you pictures of his coffees and breakfasts." Sam said. "Yeah, I'm sure he's not coming back." He said sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes and handed Sam his plate back. 

"I'm tired." Dean said indignantly.

"Okay Dean." Sam said indignantly. "Do you want me to change the disk for you?"

"Yeah, if you could." Dean replied. He yawned. 

"You want me to do anything else?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head. "I'll change your bandages tomorrow. In the meantime," he lifted the bedpan from the armchair. 

Dean sighed heavily. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

"I got to pretend to be an FBI agent again today." Castiel said.

"How did that go?" Dean asked. 

"I think it went well, I seemed very believable." Castiel replied. Dean chuckled. 

"I'm sure you were. So what is this case that Charlie has you on? Nothing too Dangerous I hope." Dean asked.

"Not hunting, it's for some kind of... business deal she is trying to make. She needed a friendly and believable face to assist her." Castiel said. "She is signaling at me not to say any more than that, our phones may be tapped."

"Sounds like fun." Dean said.

"Charlie is giving me two thumbs up. To be honest, it is rather boring." 

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Charlie has been saying another 2 weeks." Castiel said. "But I think we may be back sooner."

"Good, it's not the same watching movies without you." Dean replied. "Sammy says I can get my arm cast off in a couple of days. My leg casts should be off before you get back."

"That's good. How are the stitches?"

"They're almost healed. Sammy found me a wheelchair too, so when I get my arm out of the cast, I’ll be able to roll myself around a bit."

"That's brilliant." Cas replied. "You'll be able to have Sam roll you outside for some fresh air."

"Yeah," Dean replied, "It'll just be good to get off this bed. Sam is still taking good care of me by the way." 

"I wouldn't have expected any less." Castiel replied. Dean yawned. "You should rest Dean. You are still healing."

"I know, the pain killers make me sleepy." Dean said. 

"I'll say goodnight to you then, and I will talk to you tomorrow." Castiel said.

"Okay Cas." Dean replied. "I miss you." He said sleepily.

"Miss you too Dean. Goodnight." 

"Night." Dean replied. Castiel hung up and sighed heavily.

"You need to tell him Cas." Charlie said looking up from her computer.

Castiel rubbed his mouth with his hand.

"Sam said the same thing." Castiel replied. "I don't know what to say."

"Get some rest, we have the car, we just need to find a competant mechanic who will be able to fix it." Charlie said.

"I know." Castiel climbed into the motel room bed. "Good night Charlie."

"Night Cas."

Castiel lay down in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin. He thought about the events of the last few days and realised he and Charlie had broken quite a few laws. 

Firstly, she had hacked the impound and changed the date the feds were to pick up the car. Charlie said that was the easy part. They had a strict time frame, hire a tow truck to tow the broken impala out, and to a safe location. Castiel had to convince the impound lot workers he was in fact an FBI agent, and while he managed fairly well, as they were pulling the impala out of the lot, the real feds turned up.

Charlie who was driving the tow truck pulled out as fast as she could, and Castiel watched from the passenger seat as the building faded into the distance. He had heaved a sigh of relief, but now the task that lay before them was going to be difficult. 

They had to find the right mechanic to fix Deans baby, and while pretending to be FBI agents to see if some of the work could be done as fast as possible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Charlie." Castiel said.

"Yeah, Cas?" She asked from the other motel bed.

"How should I tell him?"

Charlie smiled and was about to speak when Castiels phone rang.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said 

"Hey Cas."

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked.

"Better." Dean said. "Sam took me out in the wheelchair. Sat me in the library to help him research." Castiel huffed a laugh.

"He's only trying to help." Castiel replied. 

"I know, he did take me outside to woods." Dean replied.

"That's good," Cas said. He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something Dean, but I don't want you to freak out." Dean steeled himself. 

"It's okay, whatever you have to say, I can handle it."

"I tripped and sprained my wrist today." Castiel said quickly.

"Y-you sprained your wrist?" Dean said.

"I am fine, the bullet hit my arm. My arm is now in a sling, but it doesn't hurt anymore." Castiel said. 

"You, you hand me over to Charlie now." Dean said. 

"Charlie, Dean would like to speak with you." Castiel said. Charlie took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

Castiel leaned back on his bed and readjusted his blankets around his sling. He could vaguely hear Dean shouting over the phone at Charlie. After about 5 minutes of yelling, Charlie, with an amused smile handed the phone back to Castiel.

"Hello Dean."

"Are you alright?" Dean asked. "When will you be back?"

"A week, Dean." Castiel smiled. 

"I wish you would come home sooner." Dean said. Castiel was about to speak when Dean cut him off. "I know what you're doing is important. I just miss you."

"I know you do." Castiel said. "Charlie is watching out for me, and before you get snippy, it was my fault I got injured." 

"Then you need to come home."

"Home." Castiel sighed. "How are you Dean?"

"Casts off in a couple of days. Then I'm walking properly again." Dean said. "I'll get to drive again." Then he paused and Castiel heard him swallow hard. "Sammy has suggested I choose a new car from the garage, 'cause you know Baby has been taken by the feds." 

"I wish I could be of assistance." Castiel said.

"It's alright Cas," Dean said. "Just come back in one piece."

Castiel huffed a laugh.

"I will Dean." He replied. Dean yawned. "You take care, no joy riding in the wheelchair." Dean huffed a laugh.

"I can't wait until you're home." Dean said. Castiel smiled.

"I can't wait to see you." Castiel said sitting down on the motel bed. He looked over at Charlie who was rolling her eyes and mouthing "TELL HIM". Castiel shook his head.

"See you soon." Dean yawned. 

"Good night Dean." Castiel said. 

The call disconnected and Castiel heaved a sigh. Charlie shook her head.

Castiel put down his phone and turned to Charlie.

"How many days do we have left?" He asked. 

"In a few days the final coat will be done." Charlie said. "I've poured over the books, and I've ensured we'll be able to make every detail perfect." Castiel smiled sadly.

He rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Good night Charlie."

"Night Cas."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dean stood up and stretched. It was the best feeling he'd had in a while. Sam was sitting on a chair with a saw, bits of cast sitting between his feet.

"How does it feel?" Sam asked. Dean turned around grinned. 

"So much better." He said.

"Do you want to go to the garage to pick a new car?" Sam asked. Deans shoulders slumped.

"It's now or never." Dean sighed. Sam hid his smile. He was fully aware what Charlie and Cas had been up to. He handed Dean a wooden cane and they made their way to the garage. 

The cars were all in their places, a few layers of dust. Dean looked as though he was on the verge of tears. He held fast, and began to look around. Suddenly he heard it. The garage door opening and the familiar rumble which sang in the pit of his stomach. Charlie stepped up behind Sam and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sam grinned and pulled her into a one armed hug, the other hand ruffling her hair. Dean looked back at them and his eyebrows sailed up into his forehead and his head snapped back to the Impala which had pulled up in front of him. The drivers door opened and Castiel stepped out.

"Hello Dean." He said smiling. Dean burst into tears and leaned heavily on his cane. Cas ran forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. I'm sorry Dean, are, are you alright?" Dean nodded shakily. He chuckled wetly and pulled the ex-angel into a hug. Castiel melted into his arms.

Dean pulled away and stared into Castiels eyes. He tried to find words but they failed him. Castiel smiled again and he felt his heart pick up speed. 

"I-I ah." Dean started. "T-thank you." He stumbled out. Castiel grinned, his arms still clutching Deans shirt.

"You're welcome Dean." Castiel said. 

"I don't deserve this." Dean whispered. Castiel lifted a hand to his cheek and wiped away the tears. 

"You do." Castiel said. Dean smiled.

"You know I love you right?" Dean blurted. Castiel beamed.

"I do now." Castiel smiled. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Dean chuckled and nodded. It was brief, chaste and so unlike Dean, but he held on to Castiel like his life depended on it.

"Do you want to take her for a spin?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded and then kissed Castiel again, longer and deeper. He ran his fingers through Castiels hair.


End file.
